Coin Chests
Coin Chests are free gifts the player can send to one or more people in his or her Buddy List. There's no need to have someone added on Facebook in order to send a Coin Chest to them. They can be sent by clicking on the tab 70px on top of the screen. As the name implies, each box contains YoCoins. Once a player receives your chest, it will show up in their inbox. The inbox can be found in the middle of the tabs on top of the screen and has a notification when chests are received, as shown below. 60px The player receiving your chest then has three options. First of all they can ignore and delete your chest by clicking the x''' on the right. They can also only accept your chest without sending it back by clicking on the text "Accept Only". Lastly, they can accept your chest and send the same one back by clicking the button 100px. The button 74px reacts the same way and accepts and sends chests back too, but for the whole list of maximum 50 in the inbox. Chests that have been sent back, can only be accepted or ignored and deleted. Chests that have been accepted, will then move to your Inventory in the tab 50px where they can be opened by clicking on them. Each chest contains coins based on the type of chest, level bonus and daily bonus. The daily bonus can only be granted for a total amount of '''maximum 250 chests and gets reset at midnight YoWorld Time. This is shown by a timer next to the bonus. Daily Bonus The Daily Bonus consists out of the following: *'Mega Bonus': Up to a maximum of the first 20 chests of 250. *'Huge Bonus': Up to a maximum of the following 40 chests. *'Big Bonus': Up to a maximum of the following 60 chests. *'Bonus': Up to a maximum of the last 130 chests of 250. There are 14 types of Coin Chests that can be send and each type contains a certain amount of coins known as Chest Value. The different types of chests are listed below along with the amount of coins they hold and the level they get unlocked in order to send them to people in the Buddy List. Wood Coin Chest A Wood Coin Chest contains 1.0000right|100px This chest is unlocked to send at level 1. (see Levels) Leather Coin Chest The Leather Coin Chest contains 1.7700right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 11. (see Levels) Iron Coin Chest An Iron Coin Chest contains 2.4480right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 21. (see Levels) Bronze Coin Chest The Bronze Coin Chest contains 3.0450right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 41. (see Levels) Silver Coin Chest A Silver Coin Chest contains 3.5730right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 71. (see Levels) Gold Coin Chest The Gold Coin Chest contains 4.0380right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 111. (see Levels) Marble Coin Chest The Marble Coin Chest contains 4.4480right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 151. (see Levels) Amber Coin Chest An Amber Coin Chest contains 4.8090right|90px This chest is unlocked at level 201. (see Levels) Topaz Coin Chest The Topaz Coin Chest contains 5.1280right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 241. (see Levels) Amethyst Coin Chest An Amethyst Coin Chest contains 5.4080right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 281. (see Levels) Sapphire Coin Chest The Sapphire Coin Chest contains 5.6500right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 321. (see Levels) Emerald Coin Chest An Emerald Coin Chest contains 5.8750right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 361. (see Levels) Ruby Coin Chest The Ruby Coin Chest contains 6.0670right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 401. (see Levels) Diamond Coin Chest A Diamond Coin Chest contains 6.2370right|100px This chest is unlocked at level 441. (see Levels) Category:Free Gifts Category:Mystery Boxes